No mas princesa
by Kath Kou
Summary: La confesión de Serena sobre sus sentimientos a días de su boda.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LOS USO UNICAMENTE CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO MAS PRINCESA**

Mi corazón decidió abrirse a mi pequeño confidente, decidió contar el secreto mejor guardado hasta hoy y desbordar todos estos sentimientos entre estas lineas que confío nadie lea jamas.

Basta del destino, basta de ser princesa, basta de ser sailor, soy Serena. Serena Tsukino, estudiante promedio, torpe, distraída, no soy una princesa ni quiero ser una reina. Es mi corazón el que habla hoy, es mi corazón el que se enamoro, no fue el de Serenity ni el de Sailor Moon ni de la Neo reina. Soy yo quien se canso de fingir y ahora el escribir en estas paginas algo que no puedo seguir callando tal vez puedan mitigar un poco mi dolor.

Dentro de mi nace la emoción de un nuevo amor, mi corazón rebosa de alegría hasta sentir que existe la posibilidad de que explote, late desbocado al revelarse ante mis celestes aquellos alegres, profundos y llenos de coquetería zafiros de los que es dueño mi estrella.

Mi estrella fugaz, mi luz de la esperanza, aquel eterno resplandor de estrella que conquisto hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser. El dueño irremediable de aquella torcida y coqueta sonrisa que me hace actuar como una idiota, siento decirlo pero Serena Tsukino sucumbió a los encantos del increíblemente sexy, guapo y carismático Seiya Kou, su amor, cariño y encantadora pose de galán lograron opacar el amor que creía sentir por mi eterno y predestinado amor.

Seiya puede ser el chico mas egocentrico del mundo pero también es la persona mas noble y entregada que conozco, incluso mas que yo podría decir. Sacrifico su amor y felicidad al irse y dejarme en brazos de otro, las almas gemelas pueden reconocerse y él llego al leer en mi los sentimientos que callé hasta el ultimo momento y que sé, callare hasta el ultimo suspiro de mi vida.

Aun a pesar de saber eso se fue y no hay corazón mas noble que el que se sacrifica por la persona amada, ni amor mas profundo y real que aquel desinteresado, como el de mi estrella.

Me duele. Él me duele. Este amor que me carcome por dentro también duele, por que sé; que por mas perfecto que sea el chico esto es imposible. Por mas sonrisas estupidas que su recuerdo pueda regalarme, no vienen solas, sonrisas tontas se acompañan de amargas lagrimas y corazones rotos.

En la misma magnitud que siento mi corazón latir de felicidad ante este amor, igual de proporcional es la tristeza y el dolor que alberga, también puedo sentir que mi corazón puede explotar de dolor en cualquier momento.

Son demasiado sentimientos encontrados, me hace feliz saber que una persona como él existe pero me rompe el alma saber que no estamos destinados. Nadie en el universo es mas perfecto que él, sea quien sea, el hombre, la guerrera no me importa, es su amor, sus detalles y su apoyo.

Nadie puede igualarse a él, es único y especial, es casi perfecto, pues lo único que le falta para tener la perfección es la felicidad que te da la compañía del ser amado. No puedo explicarlo, no soy capaz de describir con exactitud la confusión de mis emociones, es demasiado cruel.

Pero el destino esta escrito y nada puedo hacer contra eso, jamas podría ser feliz a costa de la vida de un inocente.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Que clase de terrible y cruel destino es este?! ¡¿Que clase de ser pensante puede sacrificar la magnitud de un amor tan hermoso como este?! ¡¿Acaso no puede verlo?! ¡¿No se da cuenta?!

Siento tanta frustración, tanto dolor. ¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de él? ¿Por que tengo que amarlo de esta manera si no puedo tenerlo?Siempre creí que era un ser incapaz de sentir odio o rencor pero… es solo que… esto es tan cruel no puedo evitar sentirme así ante la resignación de un vida sin él.

Lanzo todo lo que tengo frente a mi, un grito de desesperación que termina en un susurro de su nombre me hace ceder en fuerzas.

Termino de rodillas en el suelo de mi habitación, no puedo hacer nada. Como puedo me arrastro hasta las sabanas de mi cama, la sombra en un rincón de mi habitación de mi vestido de novia parece hacerse mas enorme. Las lagrimas nublan mi vista otra vez y de nuevo su nombre y un te amo, que las sabanas logran acallar.

—Seiya te amo y sé que jamas voy a encontrar a nadie como tú, jamas voy a poder amar a nadie como te amo a ti, nunca. —comienzo a hablar en susurros, tal vez lo llegue a escuchar—. Conocerte fue una de las cosas mas hermosas de mi vida, cada vez que te recuerdo me emociono y fantaseo con una vida junto a ti, me enseñaste mucho y el poco tiempo que pase a tu lado me ayudaste a crecer. Espero, no, deseo por todas las estrellas del cosmos estar un día a tu lado, hasta la otra vida mi amada estrella.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Queridas estrellas fugaces!**_

 _ **Por algunos motivos me puse un poco nostálgica**_

 _ **con mis bebés y como no hay mejor terapia**_

 _ **que las letras, salió esto.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, les confieso que va un poco lo que siento**_

 _ **por Sei bebé. Lo se, mega intensa, pero pues ni modo.**_

 ** _Y ya saben no es obligatorio,_**

 ** _pero me encantaría leer sus comentarios._**

 ** _Ya saben que me hacen super feliz todos, eso es mi mejor_**

 ** _paga._**

 ** _Espero que con alguna historia pueda regresarles un poco_**

 ** _de lo inmensamente feliz que ustedes me hacen._**

 ** _Les mando un mega abrazo y mis mejores deseos._**

 ** _Excelente fin de semana._**

 ** _¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas fugaces los ilumine siempre!_**


End file.
